The present invention relates to an improved riveter, and particularly to an improved riveter of the type designed to perform multiple functions.
The riveter, an indispensable hand tool commonly used by workers in various industries including ornamentalists, is a piece of hand tool made of two basic flat components coupled together and capable of pulling rivets and nails. In other words, a riveter is equipped with a device capable of causing a nail-pulling central rod thereof to move backward.
There is a so-called nut-pulling tool capable of fastening a pulling nut 10 (as shown in FIG. 1) to a metal lamella and making a screw hole 11 in a metal lamella, facilitating a means to connect a metal lamella with something desired. The nut-pulling tool has a capacity to induce a pulling nut to move backward.
As shown in FIG. 2, this is a so-called anchor rivet 20, which can be inlaid in a wooden board by means of an anchor riveter capable of pulling the screw rod 21 of an anchor rivet 20 backward (as shown in FIG. 2A). Due to the fact that an anchor rivet 20 often fails to attach to a wooden board during the first attempt, repetitive attempts are called for generally. Upon the completion of the task of fastening an anchor rivet 20 to a wooden board, the screw rod 21 of the anchor rivet 20 can be removed, resulting in a screw hole formed in the wooden board.
The riveter, the nut-pulling tool, and the anchor riveter mentioned above are all commonly used hand tools having their own exclusive designs and working purposes. Therefore, one must purchase these tools separately. From the standpoint of economy and the cumbersome task of having to carry three different tools during work, the advantages of the present invention, incorporating these three different tools into one, become apparent. In other words, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved riveter of the type designed to perform multiple functions.